ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunstone
Sunstone 'is a member of Red Diamond Court who was sent to Earth to gather information on the Crystal Gems, especially Steven Universe. 'Appearance 'Personality' Sunstone is shown to be a happy and caring gem, she tends to act like a sweetheart and is always in a positive mood. however, her true attitude is sneaky and she is shown to actully be quick tempered, her emotions are hidden with a fake smile to future her intentions. She acts very seductive and flirtactious towords steven, and uses her cute looks and happy attitude to get the boy to do whatever she wants. Trix and the crystal gems seem to think sunstone is up to something, but steven is too blinded with love to understand. 'History' 'Powers And Abilities' Sunstone posseses the ability to generate extreme light from her body, bright enough to light an entire town at night. She has small amounts of fire power, able to great fire hearts from her breath and small flames off her fingers. She is quite agille, able to dodge both Pearl's and Lapis' attacks with relative ease. Red diamond has comfirmed that she can absorb fire and is immune to extreme heat like fire or lava. 'Equipment' Sunstone's gem weapon is a pair of nunchucks, with spikes at the ends. 'Weaknesses' Sunstone is a decent warrior, but is not very psychically strong and she lacks speed, making her a little weaker then amethyst but still stronger then Peridot. Like most fire based gems, sunstone is weak to water attacks which is why she seems so afraid of lapis. 'Power Level' 'Relationship' 'Red Diamond' Like any other gem, sunstone respects her diamond with the most loyalty and devotion. she respects "her flame" and well do anything she can for her diamond, which is why she accepted her mission to go to earth and study the gems and steven. 'Steven Universe' Sunstone is Steven's love interest, which she uses for her advantage. while she does like him, sunstone does not share the same feelings for steven as he shares for her. sunstone does sometimes feel bad about using Steven's feelings for her own reasons, but is still committed to doing her job. 'Trix the Omnitrix' sunstone likes trix for his power and the ability he gives steven, but like pearl and jasper, sunstone thinks of trix as a machine, not an actual being. 'Pearl' sunstone and pearl have a really bad relationship, as they fight with each other many times. sunstone is aware that pearl is on to her, and try's to stay away for that reason 'Peridot' Sunstone and Peridot are rivals for Steven's love, a battle tat sunstone seems to be winning. Peridot hates how much of Steven's attention that sunstone gets, and sunstone knows that and feels happy to get under the green gems skin. sunstone refuses to let Peridot get steven, and will do anything to keep him to herself. 'Lapis Lazuli' Sunstone is terrified of lapis, as she has water powers and can take out sunstone extremely easily. 'Trivia' *Sunstone is considered a rare gem, and it is confirmed that only the red court has sunstones. Category:Steven 10 Characters Category:Steven 10 The Series Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Female Gems Category:Female villains